The Emperor (Samurai Jack)
The Emperor (Samurai Jack) is a recurring character in the Samurai Jack series. History Samurai Jack The Emperor wanted to remove evil from the land in the episode The Birth of Evil, Part 1, but instead created the being known as Aku and was later imprisoned. In the episode The Birth of Evil, Part 2, The Emperor was freed by a giant eight legged horse then rode it to find three monks that later removed a part of his spirit and created a sword, these three monks turned out to be the gods Odin, Vishnu and Ra that wanted Aku to be eliminated ans so created a weapon out of part of the Emperor's spirit and so readied to to face off against Aku. Both the Emperor and Aku fought with all their might until the Emperor defeated Aku and casted him in a form that stood in the wastland that Aku created, he later saw his wife and his new Son. The Emperor often spent time with his family and even made a a plan with other leaders of the world in case Aku made a return. He also fought against rival clans and gave advise to his sun. In the episode The Beginning, the Emperor was`giving advece to his son once again until he was kidnapped by Aku, he then made shore that his wife followed the plan that he made and was not seen for a long while. After the prince's return, the Emperor was seen in a dungeon being inslaved by the Minions of Aku until the prince defeated them. The Emperor gave the prince son advise and was hoping that his son would not fail himself. a vision of the Emperor and the Empress appeared to the young prince in the episode Young Jack in Africa, as a sign that he is missing them. Samurai Jack remembered times when he was yunger as well as times with his perants at a young age in the episode Jack Remembers the Past. A vision of the Emperor was seen when Samurai Jack was planning to give up in the episode Jack and the Monks, until he saw the three monks asking him question a weather or not he has forgotten. The Emperor was mentioned in the episode Jack and the Zombies, where Aku called him worthless and Jack wanted his father to forgive his falilure. In the episode The Aku infection, the Emperor and the Empress was seen to remind Jack about all of the good deeds he has done in the future and all of friends and allies that he made in Aku's Future. He also gave Jack an arrow to turn the castle inside Jack into armour to fight off an infection. In the video game known as Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku, the Emperor has made scrolls for the prince in case his journey had to take a bit longer then useaul. However someone else may have written on as the scrolls have the prince's nickname 'Jack'. Visions of the Emperor appeared in the comic Brain Battlelion, where Aku tried to rewrite Jack's memories but failed. The Emperor appeared in the comic The Quest Four the Broken Blade Part Two, where Jack was remembering his homeland and his parents after the sword lost it's spirit and broke. The Emperor also appeared in the comic The Quest four the Broken Blade Part Three, where after Jack became a fugitive and tried to hide, he remembered the times when he was younger and his the times he was with his parents once again. The Three Gods mentioned the Emperor in the cominc The Quest Four the Broken Blade Part Four, as the one that was wourthy of the sword and not his son, at least not yet. In Episode XCII, visions of the Emperor, the Empress and all of the people that Jack did not save haunt the woundering warrior. As they fall and dround in the river in Jack's mind. In Episode XCIV, Jack remembered a time where his father had to kill his enemies as their own dicision made it so and Jack planned to do the same thing as he did back in the past to the Daughters of Aku and even gave the same speach to them. The Emperor was mentioned by the three gods in Episode XCVIII, where they desided to give Jack back the sword after he lost it, nearly fifthy years ago. In Episode CI, the Emperor regained his straignth and was seen after both Jack and Ashi went back to the past and finally destroyed Aku once and for all. He was also seen where Jack was introducing Ashi to both him and the Empress and a bit later where he was at Jack's wedding. Powers and Abilities Combat: The Emperor is skilled in the form of combat, with mainly a sword as well as a bow and arrow. Enchanted: After the Emperor was given a sowrd and new armour from the three gods, he was also given a cloud to ride on to fight against Aku. Appearances Samurai Jack *Season 1 **Episode I: The Beginning *Season 2 **Episode: XIX: Jack Remembers the Past (flashback) **Episode: XX: Jack and the Monks (vision) *Season 3 **Episode XXX: Jack and the Zombies (mentioned) **Episode XXXVII: The Birth of Evil, Part 1 **Episode XXXVIII: The Birth of Evil, Part 2 *Season 4 **Episode XLIII: The Aku Infection **Episode LI: Young Jack in Africa (vision) *Samurai Jack: The shadow of Aku (voice only) *Comics **Issue 10 Brain Battlelion (vision) **Issue 12 The Quest Four the Broken Blade Part Two (flashback) **Issue 13 The Quest Four the Broken Blade Part Three (flashback) **Issue 14 The Quest Four the Broken Blade Part Four (mentioned) *Season 5 **Episode XCII (vision) **Episode XCIV (flashback) **Episode XCVIII (Mentioned) **Episode CI Navigation Category:Samurai Jack Category:Samurai Jack Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Magic Wielders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Related to Other Sorcerers Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Comic Sorcerers